


Learning to Bend

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancer Liam Dunbar, M/M, Mason is a great best friend, Yoga Instructor Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: Liam’s dance instructor tells him if he doesn’t work on his flexibility, he’ll be dropped from the program. He ends up attending a yoga class and finds more than he bargained for in instructor Theo Raeken.





	Learning to Bend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LI0NH34RT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/gifts).



> This is such an incredibly belated start to a birthday gift for Janna, who is an absolutely amazing friend and deserves all of the nice things. Sorry this took so long to do!

Liam was pretty sure the rest of the world was out to get him today. It certainly felt that way. First, he’d managed to spill coffee down his favorite green singlet and he was pretty sure the stain would never come out. He’d just been lucky that he’d had a second in his gym bag, a loose fitting gray singlet that he thankfully hadn’t worn recently. Thank god for his mother and her sage advice to always be prepared. Second, he’d managed to miss his bus. Twice. He didn’t even know how it had happened, but he’d finally resolved himself to riding the subway instead when it became apparent no other bus was going to pick him up. Which was how he’d ended up in his current situation, sandwiched between a woman holding a screaming child and an overly large man that smelled strongly of uncooked meat.

He blamed his dance teacher for all of this. If it hadn’t been for her, he would be spending his Sunday morning lounging in his apartment with his best friend, Mason, and not being forced to socialise in the early morning. But she’d pulled him aside at the end of last class and handed him a new schedule and a business card to a downtown yoga studio.  _ ‘Go here and learn to relax,’ _ she’d told him.  _ ’You’re not flexible enough and if you can’t show real progress, you’re finished.’ _ The words had rattled him to the core and he’d grudgingly accepted, packing his gym bag that same night. He couldn’t risk losing his spot in the program, not when he was so close to having everything he wanted. He’d worked nineteen years for this and he was going to see it through.

The subway screeched and jerked to a halt, the doors shaking open. Liam hurries through them, murmuring apologies as he bounded for the stairwell after checking his phone. The class was set to start in five minutes and he had at least three blocks to go. He weaved his way expertly between the crowd, quietly excusing himself each time he brushed against a stranger. Tightening his hold on his bag, he re-emerged in the bright daylight of early morning and squinted at the signs, turning to orient himself. He started to run again, praying that he’d be forgiven if he was late as he set off in the right direction.

Six minutes later, he stumbled through the doors of a well lit studio. The receptionist raised an eyebrow and he panted out where he needed to be, lungs burning as he tried to remember how to breathe. The older woman told him the correct room number and he tried to collect himself, still panting harshly as he made his way quickly down the hall. He reached a glass room full of women and opened the door, quietly slipping inside. A couple of the girls glanced his way, but most were eagerly watching the east entrance. It seemed that the teacher hadn’t arrived yet. Liam dropped his bag along the back wall and knelt down on the floor, chewing his lip as he waited for their teacher to arrive.

The door clicked open a few minutes later and Liam’s mouth went dry. An impossibly handsome man swept into the room, flashing a charming smile at the group of women. His stunning green eyes gave pause on Liam, lingering for a moment before he glanced over the rest of the room. “Well,” he said with a mischievous grin, “looks like we have a few new faces today. Ladies, let’s make sure we welcome them.” He scrubbed a hand over his lightly stubbled jaw, slowly edging around the room. “Anyone got a spare mat?” He asked. Three hands shot in the air, all of the women scowling at each other, and he let out a chuckle that warmed Liam instantly. “Not for me, ladies. Our new friend here could use it.” He stopped at the end of Liam’s row, gently inclining his head.

“Me?” Liam jabbed his thumb against his chest, trying not to wince. Heat pulsed through his cheeks and he bit down on his lip, wishing the ground would swallow him up. Of course the Greek god of a man meant him. He was the only one without a cheerfully colored yoga mat. “It’s my first time,” he admitted meekly. The instructor’s eyes danced in amusement as he took a mat from one of the young women and approached Liam, kneeling down with it.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be happy to help you get situated. Theo Raeken,” he offered his hand.

“Liam Dunbar.” Theo’s hand was warm and strong in his own. Liam briefly imagined those hands on his hips and fought back a blush, averting his gaze. “Thanks.” He added, shooting the woman who had offered the mat a quick smile.

“Glad to have you.” Theo squeezed his hand briefly and stood up, turning to address the rest of the room. “So, ladies, go ahead and get into the easy pose.” He instructed. “Liam, start in a cross legged position. Take a breath and loop your shoulders a couple of times, up and back. Inhale as you loop forward, exhale on the roll back.”

“Okay.” Liam rolled out the offered mat and took off his shoes, crawling into the middle of it. He crossed his legs beneath him and began to breathe, rolling his shoulders back. He tried to relax and let the tension in his shoulders ease, but it only felt like he was getting worse.

“Can I help you out?” Theo asked, moving a couple of steps behind him.

“How so?” Liam tipped his head back, watching him.

“Mind if I touch you?” Theo asked. It took all of Liam’s willpower not to squeak in surprise and shove down the dirty thoughts that followed. He nodded his head and faced forward again, initially tensing as Theo’s hands settled on his shoulders. “Relax,” the other man breathed mere inches from his ear. He suppressed a shudder and licked his lips, taking a deep breath. His shoulders lowered slightly and Theo rubbed his palms into them, chuckling softly. “In,” he instructed, beginning to guide Liam’s shoulders in the right direction, “and out.”

“Shouldn’t you be helping your other students?” Liam asked, quietly groaning as Theo dug his nails into his shoulders. “What are you doing?”

“You’re still too tense. This won’t work if we can’t loosen you up.” Theo replied, kneeling down beside him. “Ladies, move into the next position. You know the drill.”

“And how would you like me to loosen up?” Liam asked, resting his palms down against his knees.

“I could think of a few ways.” Theo almost sounded like he was purring.

Just as Liam opened his mouth to ask what he meant, Theo moved away from him and to a young brunette sitting a couple of mats over. He complimented her and Liam rolled his eyes, squashing down his annoyance as the girl smiled and pushed her chest out a little more. He rolled his shoulders and focused on his breathing, waiting for Theo’s next command. As the women stretched themselves out and raised their butts in the air, Liam scanned the room to find Theo encouraging another girl to arch just a little more and see how she felt.

He noticed that despite his instructions and guidance, Theo didn’t put his hands on any of the women. Instead, he knelt down beside each and demonstrated what to do, offering words of encouragement and tips as they needed it. Never once did he settle a hand on their spines. When he came around to the back row, he walked slowly behind them and gave compliments as he came down the line. At Liam, he gave pause and knelt down beside him. He turned his face and smiled slightly at Liam, green eyes crinkling in amusement. “Need some help?”

“Please,” Liam admitted. “It’s not supposed to hurt, right?”

“You’re putting too much weight on your arms. It’s okay, let me show you how to lean.” Warm hands pressed down gently on his lower back, urging him to shift his feet a few inches from where they were. “You’re going to pull a muscle if you keep that up. Relax,” he urged softly. Liam was pretty sure that was an impossible task when his face was that much closer to Theo’s crotch and the tight purple pants that he wore. Flushing, he turned his head to look the other way and shuddered from Theo’s fingers ghosting down his spine. “Better. You can take a break if you need to,” he said gently.

“This? This is nothing. I dance,” Liam said as he wiggled his fingers against the mat.

“Really?”

“Done it my whole life. Does that surprise you?”

“It does. Only because I don’t get a lot of dancers in here.” Theo said, not unkindly.

“Yeah. Flexibility has never been my strong suit.” Liam admitted, cheeks flushing.

“Nothing wrong with that. All right, ladies and Liam, on to the next pose.” Theo straightened up, rubbing his hands together. “We’re going to practice the Anjaneyasana pose. Low lunge, try it.” He encouraged. He lingered behind Liam, explaining what to do without touching him again.

The rest of class passed in a similar fashion, Liam watching Theo with rapt attention as he gave the next command. It was easy to see why his teacher had sent him here to learn. Theo was calm and gentle, never pressuring anyone or pushing them past their comfort zone. He seemed to have an endless reserve of patience and kind words for every single person in the room. By the end of class, Liam had decided he was going to keep coming back. He’d take as many of Theo’s classes that he could afford and buy his own yoga mat. He was actually feeling a little better at the end of his session. No huge change, but enough of a pleasant ache in his muscles that he couldn’t wait to return.


End file.
